vccfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Life 2 - Unused Visgroups/Trainstation
__NOEDITSECTION__ The trainstation chapters, in comparison to others, have a moderate number of visgroups. They aren't disappointing, though. d1_trainstation_01 The first of many maps. A few oddities, but nothing major. BarneyIntro_Placeholder Appearing in the checkpoint where Barney first meets the player, it was used for testing this sequence. It uses an advance info_player_start and a few entities meant to begin Barney's sequence. Trivia *One of the used visgroups is named "anti-jackass player clips". *The usual "_removed by art team" is active, but nothing seems to be tied to it. d1_trainstation_02 In contrast to the conservative d1_trainstation_01, there are a much greater number of unused visgroups. _old_fillerlights A set of four grey lights in the food dispensary area before the player exits onto the plaza. They appear to have been placeholders from before later lighting was added. _old_combine platform trainstation_02_02b.png|From below trainstation_02_02c.png|From above A brush-based metallic platform in the trainstation plaza. _old_delicounter Two sets of counter props. _upper fire escape A fire escape further up, matching the one the player uses to get over the fence. _shield buzz A trigger_multiple and two ambient_generics that serve seemingly the same role as the lone ambient_generics in the final version. _hanging hallway lights Two sets of lanterns attached to the sides of the doors to the plaza. _padlock A padlock on a door in the hallway prior to the "pick up the can" scene. In retail, the door is still unable to be opened despite the lack of any visible hindrance. check_for_problems_cleanup Two sets of trigger_multiple entities that tell a removed entity referred to as "plaza_right_side" to open. This seems to be a leftover from the Leak version of the map, where gates were present between the triggers. _shield glows Two env_lightglows affixed to either side of the left Combine gate in the main plaza. _obsolete logic autos An unused logic_auto entity. _other extra dumpster A dumpster on the other side of the fence the player drops onto. Overlaps with a crate prop. _extra shield layer An odd Combine shield brush placed well outside of the checkpoint. Trivia *There is a used visgroup called "extra dumpster", which unlike its "other" counterpart made it into the final version. *These is no "removed by art team" visgroup present. d1_trainstation_03 Relatively uninteresting, though with some minor points of note. _Raid_playerstart A info_player_start and logic_auto shortly before the first apartment hallway. _DoorBracer_PStart The same entities, at the start of the second stairwell during the beginning of the metrocops' intervention. d1_trainstation_04 Nothing significant. d1_trainstation_05 _not visible buildings trainstation_05_01a.png trainstation_05_01b.png Several, as the title states, not visible buildings to the left of the player in Kleiner's courtyard. Despite this, the nodraw on their surfaces implies someone thought they were visible from that angle. d1_trainstation_06 Unlike most of the previous maps, d1_trainstation_06 has a wide variety of visgroups, both insignificant and noteworthy. rope track 1 through 4 Four separate sets of two cables running lengthwise along the railway. _train trigger hurt Trainstation_06_08.png|Inside trainstation_06_08a.png|Outside Several trigger_hurt entities for both a used and removed train. power lines Four sets of lines running from the skybox to the trainstation. _first cop rush trigger trainstation_06_06a.png|The trigger's outputs Two sets of triggers, one of them hidden. The unused trigger_once points to several obsolete targetnames. _second ladder An unused ladder that serves the same role as the traincar in allowing the player to get over the fence. _better traincar trainstation_06_09a.png trainstation_06_09b.png A floating brush-based traincar. It is used fairly early on, and has a lot of similarities to the "refugee traincar" the player encounters in the next map. _third traincar trainstation_06_10a.png trainstation_06_10b.png A similarly-positioned floating traincar, with different textures. A modified version of it is used to get the player over the fence. _third ladder Another ladder a slight distance away from "_second ladder" that goes up the opposing train. _enemyfinders Four npc_enemyfinder entities. _foot ladder A short step ladder. A rotated version of it is used to enter the brush-based train the player uses to exit the trainyard. 1 object A train model in the same position as the later brush-based train. _first ladder Another climbable ladder. Unlike the others, it is not placed against a train. _scrap footladders Two brush-based footladders that are fairly close together. They have very similar positioning to their used counterpart. _chain link strut things trainstation_06_17a.png Several prop_statics that apparently were used for the struts of the bridge. They refer to a cut model, "interior_fence_003c.mdl". _old struts trainstation_06_18a.png trainstation_06_18b.png An earlier version of the struts present on the bridge with a different texture. _1st boxcar stairs Another brush-based footladder. It overlaps with a few plastic crates. _exploding barrel A sequence meant to tell nearby metrocops to shoot the explosive barrel, detonating it. _old transition stuff A health charger, landmark, and level transition trigger. The used trigger is placed earlier on the path. _hallucination stuff trainstation_06_22a.png trainstation_06_22f.png trainstation_06_22g.png trainstation_06_22i.png trainstation_06_22j.png Several textures have imported from the Leak in order to better present what this may have been. A cut "hallucination" sequence placed within a small room. Four func_tracktrains are present, with differing numbers as filenames - 1, 8, 15, 17. The leftovers of it within the visgroup appear to be incomplete, as there is no clear reason for the gaps in numbers, and all of them refer to a "imagetrack1" which is not present. It would seem that the player would have the "hallucinations" rush past him, and be returned to what was actually happening. _barney ivy A plant decal placed on Barney's ledge. It retail, it is effectively replaced by a model. Category:Maps Category:Unused Visgroups Category:2016 Leaks Category:Half-Life 2